


Bill mUrray in steven universe

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BLT - Freeform, Lesbian, Vore, friday - Freeform, garfield - Freeform, hot dogs, lgblt, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: bill murray in steven universse





	Bill mUrray in steven universe

Each student/or eat the world is slick Christian but Steven universe ok mic js not working ok so basically. Bill Murry walks hes in beach city bitch he goes tto the store. bill  
umurray gets freamking hotdogs. grill out? No! billmurray eats hotgogs These are verygood he excleams. Steven universe walke in and say s wow its billb murry . d.ghostbusters from2016 Bill murray gets mad and says these girls Are funny anf vores steven universe. Yum and Crystal Gems! Garmet amwrtheys ad tpearl! wowaiwoidajeke!!!!!!! AAUIGODHEHF!!??!! stven universe craps oinside billm murraty ph fuck ohhkhm god yea yea g yeawoooo! wouhooo!!;& jwiwpwoufj’bdjks Steven universe is poop and i am the piss man give me your piss if you dare. please for my collection i am thirsty need piee! peepee me want pee!;$-¥~<£{*{¥?’cn£~ ok i had this dream where i was ouhhkh i fuckin uh ok it was like i wads i walke into a roomanf.  
and it wa s like i was ihhujhjhuhhhuhdia and thrn i wad fukmmg ummmgfnnnk uhhmfhhkd ufuhhug yea uearh yehaghstea. i wish i were minecraft! herobrine!  
berobbrine is sexy’ ‘bd! oh yea sexy herpbrone! sex. img having sex ohhobhhf yes ssssss yes yessssssss okhikohbh!!!!!!!! woooooo!!!!! sex!!!!!!!!!! aaauufhguhhur!!! fuck you bitch i am transgender. Lightnifn mcqeen x chick hicks why isnt this canon disney i will kill myself in real life right now pleae se chick hicks lightining mcqueen th e ship name is: lighicks mcchicks. chiqueen. chickning hickqueen. chakigga, kachoga. kaka. lightnicks mchigga kachick. lighntning hicks, chick mcqueen. Mcquicks. i read a cars fanfic where storm johnson little johnny boy sucked mcqueens car cock. his exhaust pipe. lightning mcqueens automopenis. his hige fucking mcCock. chick hicks sucks dicks. chick dicks, dick hicks. dick pricks prick dicks. chick pricks, dick hicks .prick hicks. Cock. cars cum gasoline. emd of Ted talk come back never.


End file.
